A curtain airbag system provides protection for vehicle occupants in a collision. The airbag system includes a curtain side airbag that may be positioned at various locations within a passenger compartment of a vehicle. For example, the curtain side airbag may be located in a headliner of the vehicle to protect a head of the occupant during an accident. When deployed, the curtain side airbag displaces a portion of the headliner, or a trim panel, and expands into the passenger compartment of the vehicle to protect the passenger from injury.
A typical curtain airbag device may include an inflatable airbag and an inflator that inflates and deploys the airbag. The airbag may initially be folded in a compact elongated shape. The inflator supplies gas to the airbag at the time of a collision to deploy the airbag. The inflator may be fixed to a position along the roof side rail. The airbag may also be fixed to the roof side rail at predetermined intervals. An airbag guide bracket may be positioned between the airbag and a body of the vehicle. The airbag guide bracket guides the airbag inward toward the passenger compartment of the vehicle as the airbag is being deployed. The airbag guide bracket serves to guide the airbag during inflation and prevent a pillar garnish and/or a pillar inner panel from interfering with deployment of the airbag.
The airbag guide bracket may be configured to minimize deformation of the bracket when subjected to forces generated by a deploying airbag. During minor collisions the airbag inflator may not be activated, and it may be possible for a head of an occupant to collide with the interior trim covering the airbag guide bracket. Under such conditions it is desirable that the airbag guide bracket be capable of deflecting to help cushion the impact load caused by a passenger impacting the airbag guide bracket.